How They Met
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Lucy and Midnight tell the story of how they met! Day 2 of MidLu week.


**This is for day two of MidLu week: Clock. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

How They Met

"Momma! Papa! Will you two tell me how you met!" A little girl, no more than five shouted as she ran into the living room where her parents were sitting. Her blonde and black streaked hair swaying behind her as she rushed in, her mahogany eyes sparkling excitedly at the prospect of a good story.

"Now, why would you want to hear a boring story like that?" Her father asked, picking her up and placing her on his stomach where she quickly laid down and smiled at him.

"Because Nova asked Uncle Natsu and Aunt Yukino their story and it was so romantic! I wanna see if your story was just as romantic!" She chirped, looking up when her mother gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, Layla, honey. Our story isn't so romantic." Her mother stated, causing her to pout slightly and rest her chin on her father's chest. Who, not thrilled to see his daughter so down, tilted his head back on his wife's thigh to met her gaze.

"On the contrary Lucy, I believe how we met was just as romantic, if not more so than Natsu's and Yukino's." He stated, watching as she blinked before realization came over her and she gave a small smile.

"Alright then, Macbeth, why don't you start the story then. I'll jump in every now and then." She stated, watching as their daughter perked up with interest and smiled as her father faced her.

"Your mother and I first met in a large clearing, it was also where she met the others of my team. However, I wasn't paying any attention to my surrounding and missed seeing her."

"I, however, saw Papa, and knew that he was strong. Although, I didn't get much more than that, since by not 'paying any attention' in his language means he was sleeping when I first met him."

They both smiled as their daughter giggled and covered her mouth as she did so. Her eyes landing on her father with glee as he gave a sigh.

"Yes, my bad habit of sleeping made me miss seeing your beautiful mother for the first time. However, it wasn't long after that we met again. This time in the mountains, we were..." Lucy noticed how Midnight tensed and suddenly looked up at her before she smiled. She knew that the clock incident where he had tried to use her as a sacrifice still upset him a lot, to the point that sometimes he thought that he didn't deserve her forgiveness. Hell, even awoke in the middle of the night because of dreams of it, and usually watched her sleep to calm himself back down. Although, he didn't particularly know that she knew he did that sometimes. Still, she wasn't about to let him go on a guilt trip in the middle of their personal story for their daughter, just because he wasn't sure how to word it right.

"We met again, at a small village. In a clock shop actually. It was just a chance meeting, but I remember it because we both stopped at the same time to check out a weird fish like clock that had caught our attention. I thought it was weird looking, but your father thought it was an amazing piece of artwork. Not only was it our first conversation, it was also our first argument as well." She stated, smiling down at him when he relaxed again, a thankful look in his eyes. She hummed softly, tilting her head slightly, knowing that it seemed to help slightly for him. They turned to Layla when she giggled again. Her eyes brimming with happiness that was causing both of their hearts to swell at their little girl.

"Then, it was some time again when we next met one another. It wasn't until my team decided to join Fairy Tail that I next saw your mother. We had done some things that made us think that Fairy Tail wouldn't be so welcoming to us, but your mother showed us all differently. The moment we walked through the doors, she stood and approached us all."

"I asked them what they were doing there, not that they weren't welcomed, but I was just curious."

"We told her that we wished to join the guild, and she surprised us by hugging all of us and saying that the guild would happily accept new family members. Fairy Tail threw us a huge welcoming party, and me and your mother bonded during it. We just talked and got to know one another, and it was during our conversation that I knew that she would be the only woman for me. Her smart wit, her golden heart, and her amazing spirit." Midnight stated, his gaze landing on Lucy as she smiled with a slight blush before her hands grazed through his hair.

"It was also during the conversation that I started to fall for your father. He was very charming, but also very kind, and thought of others. I learned that even though he seemed distant, it was because he thought he made others uncomfortable. I quickly showed him that wasn't the case, and quickly made him some new friends." She smirked when Macbeth gave a sigh, but a small smile played on his lips.

"Your mother and I went on a mission as our first, official date. Although, we didn't tell anyone about us dating just yet, because we wanted to make sure that it would work out first."

"It was a simple mission, however, the client forgot to mention that some of the bandits were mages in their rush to get help. So, we came a little unprepared and I was captured. Your father rushed to save me, battling his way through all of them just to get to me before they hurt me." Lucy stated, her voice going soft as she stared at Midnight, who was looking up at her. Their daughter remaining still as she took in the love she was seeing between her parents with wide, awe struck eyes.

"Those bandits made me realize, not only did I love your mother, but I didn't want to live without her. That I didn't want any harm to ever come to her." He whispered, and Lucy gave a small hum.

"I was slightly hurt by the bandits, and your father found a safe place to camp, and kept watch as he also tended to my wounds and ensured that I was alright. It was then that I realized he was the man for me, that I would never find anyone else that cared for me, or loved me enough like your father." She whispered, finishing the story as Midnight finally raised up slightly as she leaned down. Each of them pressing a soft kiss to the others lips, and peeking over at their daughter with smiles as she giggled and clapped her hands to her cheeks.

"So! So! So! Romantic! Much more so than Uncle Natsu's!" She chirped, reaching her small arms out, and wrapping both of them into a hug. Which they both returned, putting all of their love for their daughter into the embrace. She cooed at the feeling of it, and then pulled back with a smile.

"It's also so much more romantic than how Uncle Cobra told it! A story is so much better without all the negativity within it!" She stated, before wiggling out of their grasp and hoping onto the floor. Completely missing their blank, shocked looks.

"I'm gonna have to tell Uncle Cobra the new version, this way he gets it right and skips all the dull, frightening parts!" She spun and beamed up at them. Her bright eyes shining even brighter, and Macbeth could only give a small smile as he ruffled his daughters hair and then looked to his wife. One look at her and he knew that Layla probably wouldn't be going near his 'brother' anytime soon. Giving a chuckle, he rolled off the couch and crouched before his daughter, making sure to meet her gaze as he started to talk.

"Layla, how about we go to the park. Call up Nova and some of the others if they want to play?" He asked, watching as his daughters eyes sparked even brighter and she let out of squeal of glee. Causing him to laugh as she began to hop slightly before she tackled him lightly, making him land on his rump as she snuggled into his chest.

"I get a romantic story and a trip to the park with Papa! Best. Day. Ever!" She shouted, running toward her room to get her coat, since they always spent a long time at the park so she could enjoy everything there, and knew that she would need it since it was starting to get slightly chilly out. With their daughter distracted by getting ready for their trip, Midnight gave a sigh and stood before turning to his wife, smiling at the dark aura that surrounded her.

"Am I going to have to plan Cobra's funeral?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her, smiling wider as her aura vanished and she returned the hug.

"I wont hurt him that much, just going to teach him a lesson in telling our daughter stuff that we should be telling her. Besides, if I do kill him, it's Kinana's job to plan his funeral now." She laughed, causing him to chuckle and then press a kiss to her lips.

"I think that I also forgot to mention I fell in love with your dark side as well." He stated, watching as she smirked and nuzzled against him.

"No worries, she doesn't really know that side of me yet. Only Fairy Tail members do. Now, you go take her to the park, I have to go have a chat with Cobra." She stated, pressing another kiss to his lips before walking away.

"Layla, Momma's going out for a bit. How about I meet with you and Papa later for some ice cream?" She shouted, both of them laughing at the squeal their daughter made. Taking it as a yes, she left the apartment, her dark aura flaring once more even though she was wearing a stunning smile.

Midnight shook his head, feeling only slightly sorry for his old friend. However, he had more important things to worry about now, like ensuring that his daughter had fun at the park.


End file.
